


Child of the Black Sun and Her Prince

by Cyber_Sleuth



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A prequal/side story of sorts to my 'Black Sun Child' story, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_Sleuth/pseuds/Cyber_Sleuth
Summary: Everyone within the Fire Nation knows of the prophecy; the one where once every five hundred years, a child would be born within their mighty nation during the time of the solar eclipse...A child with no weakness, for they will not lose their bending during such a time while all other Firebenders will...However, what about the child, themself? Do the people of this great nation know them personally? Their likes, dislikes, their thoughts, ect?These are the moments shared between the current 'Black Sun Child' and the young prince who saw her for who she truly was......A young girl with just as much burden and responsibility forced onto her shoulders as he, himself had...
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar) & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Child of the Black Sun and Her Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've promised a sequel to 'The Black Sun Child' and you fellow readers and writers will get it eventually after I've lessened up some of my load towards some other works.(My nuzlocke especially)
> 
> However, I thought to place this up. This will be a series of short one-shots; of moments between when Zuko and Sheon first officially met up until the day she left on her first mission, the one she never returned home from. This will act as sorta like a prequel of sorts since it takes place when they were kids still, thus before the original story actually begins.
> 
> Hopefully, everyone will enjoy this as much as you enjoyed the original.

**1\. First Meetings**

Stalking through the halls with a frustrated air about himself, the young prince of the mighty Fire Nation continued to feel a rising need for release; some way for himself unleash the pent up anger that he felt boiling within his stomach.

  
The reason for this was entirely due to his younger sister, Azula and the fact that she had, yet again, shown him up in front of their father. He hated to admit that she was better than him. He was older and trained harder to better himself in fire bending than she did and yet, Azula was still better. Zuko hated the burning jealousy he held for his sister and the fact that their father always showed how proud he was of her...

  
Upon arriving outside in the garden where a pond and a fully bloomed tree rested, the twelve-year-old prince finally felt like he could relax. This was the one place that always seemed to calm him down. Taking a seat just under the shade of the tree, Zuko closed his eyes gently as he breathed in deeply before slowly letting it out to begin some light meditation.

  
"You really should release some of that energy bottled up inside of you. Otherwise your meditation won't be completely relaxed and devoid of any negative energy..."

  
Eyes shooting open quickly at the voice, molten amber eyes glanced about in surprise, but saw no one around himself. Knitting his brows lightly in confusion, a small frown marred onto his features. _'Was I hearing things? No, that can't be it...'_

  
"Up here."

  
Hearing the voice again, he tilted his head back and blinked slightly at seeing a girl younger than himself sitting upon one of the thicker branches of the tree. "What the? What are you doing up there? Are you spying on me?! Did my sister put you up to this?!" When he saw her tilt her head slightly to the side in a curious manner, he growled slightly before pulling himself up onto his feet and pointing a finger up at her. "Get down from there!"

  
Shrugging her shoulders lightly, the small girl slipped off the branch and dropped down from the tree easily as she landed upon her feet. "Alright, I'm out...And to answer your previous question, no, I've got nothing to do with your sister. Princess Azula doesn't exactly like me, after all, and I can't really say that the feeling isn't mutual." Tilting her head slightly to the side as she spoke, the small girl gazed up at the quite a bit taller prince; her amethyst eyes standing out like a beacon through her tan colored bangs.

  
Staring at the girl in a bit of a shocked manner since he'd found a girl that actually didn't like his sister or even tried to pretend to, it took him a moment before he finally recognized the girl before him that appeared to be possibly four years younger than himself. "Wait, you're...you're that girl I saw training with my father that one day. My uncle told me about you; something about you being called the 'Black Sun Child'." At seeing the sudden wince from the Firebender before him, his brows knitted faintly in confusion.

  
Had it been something he said?

  
Spying the confusion on her prince's face, she bit her bottom lip and glanced off to the side. "My apologies, Prince Zuko. I just...don't really care for the title...Nor the responsibility that comes with it either. I was actually kind of..." Pausing for a moment as she thought about what she wanted to say, she couldn't help but wonder if it was a bad idea or not. Would he reject her?

  
Shaking her head to try and clear away any of her doubt or hesitation, the small girl finally lifted her gaze to lock with his melted amber and offered him a kind smile. "I was actually kind of hoping we could be friends, Prince Zuko. Without the worry of such titles between us."

  
Staring at her in slight shock, Zuko wasn't sure what to think about this. After all, he wasn't used to anyone wishing to be his friend unless they had some sort of ulterior motive or planned to pull a prank on him like his sister often would. It was his sister that got to have friends, not him, so when he snapped out of his shock and saw the genuine smile upon the smaller girl's features, a faint blush crept up onto his cheeks out of embarrassment as he glanced off to the side. "Um...S-Sure. I mean, that sounds fine. I guess I wouldn't mind being friends."

  
Staring up at him in slight wonder of his answer as she had actually been expecting to be rejected, she finally blushed herself a bit as she smiled up at Zuko with a look that could have only been described as pure joy.

  
"Thank you, Zuko! My name's Sheon. It's nice to finally meet you and be friends, hehe."

  
Catching sight of the smile out of the corners of his eyes, Zuko couldn't help but to slowly feel one of his own form onto his lips; the frustration he had felt earlier, thanks to his sister, being practically forgotten now. "Nice to officially meet you as well, Sheon."

  
Maybe today's frustration had been worth it after all...

**End.**


End file.
